Winx Club - Episode 502
The Rise of Tritannus is the second episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx hold a benefit concert to clean up the oil spill. Meanwhile, some of the toxic waste from the oil spill reaches the prison of Andros. Tritannus absorbs the spill's pollution and transforms into a hideous monster and then he and the Trix escape from prison. Tritannus and the Trix then go to Earth so Tritannus can absorb more pollution and become more powerful. The Winx confront them but are easily defeated, which brings them to the conclusions that Believix powers are too weak underwater. Major Events *The Winx Club hold a benefit concert to clean up the oil spill. *Tritannus absorbs the oil spill and becomes a monster. *Both Icy and Tritannus develop huge romantic crushes on each other. *With his new powers, Tritannus turns the Guardians of Andros prison into a new breed of mer-monsters, the mutants, as his minions. *Tritannus allies with the Trix and plans to rule the Magic Dimension. *Tritannus took the powers of two Selkies to open the gate to Earth with the Trix so as he can absorb more toxic waste from the oil spill. *Tritannus restores the powers of the Trix. *On Earth, the Trix learn that the Winx brought magic back on Earth. *While trying to follow Tritannus's minions in the sea, Flora, Aisha and Tecna realize that their wings are slow and stiff underwater due to the deep pressure of the water. *Sky is starting to avoid Bloom. Debuts *Phylla *Mutant Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Tecna **Musa **Flora **Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Riven **Timmy *Tritannus *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Vanessa *Mike *Kiko *Roxy *Clarice (re-appearance) Spells Used *Magical Echo - Used against the mutants. *Summer Thunder - Used against the mutant. *Fire Arrow - Used against the mutants. *Solar Storm - Used twice, first against the mutants, then against the Trix. *Sensing Flame - Used to defend herself. *Underwater Breath - Used to let Flora, Tecna and herself breathe under the ocean. *Sonic Screen - Used against the Trix. *Dragon Heart - Used against the Trix. *Morphix Wave - Used on a convergence with Mega Watt and Autumn Wind. *Autumn Wind - Used on a convergence with Mega Watt and Morphix Wave against Tritannus but failed. *Mega Watt - Used on a convergence with Morphix Wave and Autumn Wind against Tritannus but failed. *Morphix Staff - Used against Tritannus. *Fire Wave - Used to stop the pollution, but failed. Voice Cast Original/Italian *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Perla Liberatori as Stella *Ilaria Latini as Flora *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna *Gamma Donati as Musa *Laura Lenghi as Aisha *Debora Magnaghi as Roxy *Alessandro Quarta as Sky *Massimiliano Alto as Brandon *Corrado Conforti as Timmy *Mirko Mazzanti as Riven *Leonardo Graziano as Helia *Unknown as Merman Guard *Alberta Viti as Princess Tressa *Marco Vivio as Prince Nereus *Alberto Bognanni as Tritannus *Antonella Rinaldi as Ligea *Daniela Abruzzese as Niobe *Tatiana Dessi as Icy *Roberta Greganti as Faragonda *Federica de Bortoli as Darcy *Valeria Vidali as Stormy *Eleonora Reti as Phylla *Pierluigi Astore as Neptune *Connie Bismuto as Daphne *Francesca Rinaldi as Krystal *Unknown as Clarice Nickelodeon * Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna & Lemmy *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Lilana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Sean Schemmel as Merman Guard *Laura Bailey as Tressa *Will Friedle as Prince Nereus *Adam Wylie as Tritannus *Laraine Newman as Ligea & Niobe *Larisa Oleynik as Icy & Faragonda *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Lauren Weisman as Phylla *Keythe Farley as King Neptune *Liz Gillies as Daphne *Cymphonique Miller as Krystal *Megan Goldsmith as Clarice Script *Nickelodeon Songs *We're the Winx (Season 5) *Power to Change the World *Underwater Mission Trivia *Tritannus' new mutation powers are limited. When he uses all the toxic waste, he regains his original triton form. *When Tritannus minions were attacking the people on the beach, Roxy did not transform to help out the Winx to fight back. *Judging by how the Trix react to magic on Earth and how the Winx react to them, it seems that the Trix has been in prison ever since the end of season 3. Thus, this is probably the first time they see the Winx in Believix. * The Trix is heavily outmatched by the Winx in combat. Darcy and Stormy got defeated after the first 3 spells from Musa, Bloom and Stella. *Roxy no longer has blond streaks in her hair. It's unknown if that's the new re-design for her or just a mistake during the production. *During the fight scene on the beach, you can see a guy that looks and dressed like Riven from Season 1 alongside a girl. *A new part in Bloom's Believix transformation sequence was added in this episode before her wings are materialized. *During the concert, when they perform their new song, you can see Clarice cheering the Winx in the corner. *Sean Schemmel, the 4Kids voice actor for Valtor (Baltor), returns to lend his voice to one of the merman guards. *This episode's correct production code is 502. *This is the third time the Trix have teamed up with a main villian. *The Rise of Tritannus full episode was reuploaded or uploaded onto Nickelodeon USA site. Mistakes *Three Alfea fairies, who should not be on Earth - Amaryl, Alice and Krystal - can be seen during a farewell concert. *When the Winx are converging, Bloom's wings are shaped slightly different. Mistakes S5E02.jpg|Three Alfea fairies, who should not be on Earth - Amaryl, Alice and Krystal - can be seen during a farewell concert. Quotes Coming soon... Videos Original/Italian Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Rai Dub